Zardo Zap (song)
"Zardo Zap" is a song about an alien of the same name. Song Credits Original Version * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Instrumental Version * Music and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Original Version * Vocals - Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums - Paul Hester * Percussion: Paul Hester Instrumental Version * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook * Electric Guitar: Murray Cook * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums - Paul Hester * Percussion: Paul Hester Song Lyrics Well Zardo Zap was flying around She landed her saucer here on the ground Zardo Zap hadn't been here long When she started to sing this song Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo When everybody saw her on the ground People started gathering around Very soon her song caught on Everyone sang along Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo She thought that Earth was really hip She was tired and hungry after making the trip 30 zillion clicks is a long way to come To get some pappadums Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo, coo Video Performances *Toot Toot! Album Appearance *Toot Toot! Trivia Songwriting * The word "Coo" during the chorus is a word The Wiggles made up whenever Zardo is singing. Origins * Leanne Halloran who is Officer Beaples plays Zardo Zap in this song. * The instrumental version of the song is played over the credits of the 1998 version of the Toot Toot video. * Paul Paddick provides the voice of Zardo Zap. Idea * The Wiggles had an idea for this song at Electric Avenue Studios. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Music Category:Solo Songs Category:Nonsense Songs